christian_metalfandomcom-20200213-history
Armageddon USA
Armageddon USA, commonly known as Armageddon,"Armageddon USA". Dead to Self. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. is a thrash/power metal band that originated in Falls Church, Virginia in the United States. The band began in 1985 and was created by Michael Vance and Robby Lee. History The band began in 1985, under the name Second Chance, with Vocalist Mike Vance and Guitarist Robby Lee.Den Berg, Abhay Van (August 21, 2015). "Armageddon Returns with New Album called "Up In Flames"". Bonavox. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. In 1987, the band added the talents of Bassist Daniel "Danny" Wilkinson and Drummer Mark Miley. The next year, in 1988, the band changed their name to Armageddon. However, soon after the name change, Miley departed from the band, which led his position to be briefly filled by Scott St. James. James briefly remained in the band, until Joe Hasselvander (Raven, ex-Cathedral, ex-Pentagram) replaced him. Robert "PJ" Bussey also joined the band on Guitars. With Hasselvander and Bussey on board, the band recorded their debut album, The Money Mask. The album feated various musicians, playing various instruments, including 12-string guitars and keyboards.MMisantropo (January 28, 2004). "The Money Mask". Encyclopedia Metallum. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. The band kept performing until 2005 when they disbanded. In 2007, the band reissued the album, through Retroactive Records.Rockwell, Andrew. "Armageddon - The Money Mask". Angelic Warlord. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. Around 2008, there was an article titled "Armageddon: Where Are They Now?" that was written by HM Magazine.McCormack, Jeff (February 2008). "Armageddon: Where Are They Now?". HM Magazine. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. In 2013, the band reunited with the same lineup, alongside guitarist Robert "PJ" Bussey. In 2015, the band released their sophomore album, Up In Flames, which was released independently."Armageddon Returns With New Album". Classic Christian Rock Zine. Retrieved on September 30, 2019.Pardo, Pete (December 13, 2015). "Review: Armageddon USA: Up in Flames". Sea of Tranquility. Retrieved on September 30, 2019.Gatto, Chris (August 10, 2016). "Armageddon USA - Up In Flames". Heaven's Metal Magazine. Retrieved on September 30, 2019.Rockwell, Andrew. "Armageddon USA - Up In Flames". Angelic Warlord. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. On October 7, 2017, the band announced that they were recording their third full-length album."Robby Lee, Robert Bussey, John Gallagher...". Facebook. October 7, 2017. Retrieved on September 30, 2019. Members Current * Michael "Mike" Vance - Vocals (1985-2005, 2013-present) * Robby Lee - Guitars (1985-2005, 2013-present) * Robert "PJ" Bussey - Guitars (1988-2005, 2013-present) * Daniel "Danny" Wilkinson - Bass (1987-2005, 2013-present) * Joe Hasselvander - Drums (1989-2005, 2013-present) Former * Mark Miley - Drums (1987-1989) * Scott St. James - Drums (1989) Session * Phil Zeo - Guitars (1989) * Charlie Philips - Guitars, Backing Vocals (1989) * John Gallagher - Bass (2015-present) * Lamont Coward - Keyboards (1989) * Janusz Smulski - Keyboards (1989) Discography Studio albums * The Money Mask (1989) * Up in Flames (2015) Compilation appearances * East Coast Metal (1988) * Metal From The Dragon Vol. 1 (2017) References Category:Christian Metal Bands Category:Power Metal Bands Category:Thrash Metal Bands Category:Heavy Metal Bands Category:Regency Records artists Category:Retroactive Records artists Category:Talkingtown Records artists Category:The Bearded Dragon Productions artists Category:United States Bands